Новооткрытый микроб заполняет брешь между прокариотами и эукариотами
[микроб.png|thumb|700px|center|Рис. 1. Положение локиархей (Lokiarchaeota) на эволюционном дереве. Эукариоты — одна из ветвей локиархей. TACK — надтип архей, включающий типы Thaumarchaeota, Aigarchaeota, Crenarchaeota, Korarchaeota. Рисунок из [http://www.nature.com/nature/journal/v521/n7551/abs/nature14522.html синопсиса к обсуждаемой статье в Nature]] В донных осадках на глубине 3283 м в Северном Ледовитом океане обнаружены микроорганизмы из надцарства архей, более близкие к эукариотам, чем любые другие прокариоты. Судя по набору генов, новая группа микробов, получившая название локиархей, обладает многими важными признаками эукариот, включая актиновый цитоскелет и способность к фагоцитозу. Скорее всего, именно благодаря этой способности предкам эукариот удалось захватить бактериального симбионта, давшего начало митохондриям. Открытие подтвердило, что эукариоты не просто имели общего предка с современными археями (что соответствует «трехдоменному» древу жизни), а произошли от одной, вполне определенной, группы архей, что соответствует «двухдоменному» древу и формально (с точки зрения кладистической систематики) заставляет считать эукариот подгруппой архей. Происхождение эукариот — одна из самых интригующих проблем эволюционной биологии. Для объяснения отдельных этапов становления эукариотической клетки и всего процесса в целом предложены сотни гипотез, как конкурирующих, так и дополняющих друг друга. На сегодняшний день твердо установлено, что митохондрии и пластиды эукариотической клетки являются потомками симбиотических бактерий (альфапротеобактерий и цианобактерий соответственно). Митохондрии были уже у последнего общего предка всех современных эукариот: это их универсальная черта. Хотя некоторые современные эукариоты лишены митохондрий, это — результат вторичной утраты. Природа «хозяйской» клетки, некогда захватившей бактериальных симбионтов, менее очевидна, чем происхождение митохондрий и пластид. Геном эукариот явно имеет химерное происхождение: часть генов досталась им от архей, другая — от бактерий (в том числе от симбионтов, но не только от них). Гены архейного происхождения выполняют в эукариотической клетке в основном «центральные» функции (такие как работа с генетической информацией и синтез белка), гены бактериального происхождения — в основном «периферические» (обмен веществ, взаимодействие с внешней средой). По-видимому, предок эукариот (та клетка, которая приобрела митохондриального симбионта) был близок к археям, а бактериальных генов он нахватался путем горизонтального переноса. Недавние исследования показали, что массированное заимствование бактериальных генов происходило на ранних этапах формирования чуть ли не всех крупных клад (групп) архей, так что предок эукариот в этом плане не был исключением (S. Nelson-Sathi et al., 2014. Origins of major archaeal clades correspond to gene acquisitions from bacteria). Однако эукариотическая клетка устроена намного сложнее, чем прокариотическая, причем далеко не для всех эукариотических генов и молекулярных систем найдены очевидные прокариотические предшественники или аналоги. Откуда взялись эти уникальные особенности эукариотической клетки — вот главный вопрос, на который необходимо ответить. Другой, менее принципиальный, но тоже интересный вопрос, связан со структурой древа жизни (рис. 2). Ставшая уже классической «трехдоменная» система делит все клеточные организмы на три домена (надцарства): бактерии, археи и эукариоты. Альтернативная двухдоменная версия предполагает, что эукариоты отпочковались от одной из групп архей уже после того, как те начали расходиться (дивергировать). В этом случае эукариот формально следует считать подмножеством архей. thumb|700px|center|Рис. 2. Трехдоменный (слева) и двухдоменный варианты древа жизни. Согласно классической трехдоменной версии, эукариоты отделились от общих с археями предков до того, как началось расхождение групп современных архей (эвриархей, кренархей и др.). Согласно двухдоменной версии, эукариоты — одна из веточек архей, обособившаяся уже после начала их дивергенции. Рисунок с сайта en.wikipedia.org По мере накопления геномных данных позиции двухдоменной модели укрепляются. Становится всё более очевидно, что эукариоты обособились внутри архейной «кроны», то есть являются более близкими родственниками одним археям, чем другим. На роль ближайшего родственника эукариот претендует так называемая клада TACK — надтип архей, включающий типы Thaumarchaeota, Aigarchaeota, Crenarchaeota и Korarchaeota. Впрочем, молекулярно-генетическое сходство эукариот с представителями этой клады недостаточно велико, чтобы однозначно решить вопрос об их родственных связях. Археи — чрезвычайно разнообразная группа, однако значительная часть их разнообразия сегодня известна ученым лишь по последовательностям гена 16S рРНК, по которому традиционно проводят классификацию прокариот. Это некультивируемые микробы, отказывающиеся расти на лабораторных средах. Из проб, взятых в разных местах (например, из почвы, горячих источников или донных морских отложений) выделяют все имеющиеся там версии гена 16S рРНК и строят по ним эволюционные деревья. На деревьях часто обнаруживаются ветви, не соответствующие ни одной из известных групп прокариот. О такой ветви можно только сказать, что это новая, неизвестная группа, и примерно определить степень ее родства с известными микробами. «Примерно» — потому что одного-единственного гена 16S рРНК недостаточно для более строгих выводов. В кладе TACK тоже есть такие условные группировки некультивируемых архей, одна из которых называется DSAG (Deep-Sea Archaeal Group — «глубоководная группа архей»). Археи из этой группы обнаружены во многих точках мирового океана на больших глубинах. Фактически, DSAG — одна из самых многочисленных и широко распространенных групп архей в глубоководных донных отложениях, однако ни вырастить чистую культуру этих микробов в лаборатории, ни выделить из проб другие их гены, кроме 16S рРНК, пока не удавалось. Точнее, выделить-то можно, но как понять, какие из бесчисленных фрагментов ДНК в данной пробе принадлежат именно интересующему нас микробу — обладателю необычного варианта 16S рРНК? Исследователям из Уппсальского университета (Швеция) и Бергенского университета (Норвегия) удалось преодолеть технические препятствия, до недавних пор казавшиеся непреодолимыми, и собрать из кусочков почти полный геном одного микроба из загадочной группы DSAG, а также неполные геномы двух других ее представителей. Авторы изучили ДНК из пробы грунта, поднятой с глубины 3283 м в Северном Ледовитом океане, недалеко от гидротермальной зоны Loki’s Castle («Замок Локи»), расположенной на склоне срединно-океанического хребта. Анализ последовательностей 16S рРНК показал, что доля архей из группы DSAG в пробе необычайно высока (около 10% всех прокариот и более 70% архей в пробе принадлежат к этой группе). Это и позволило, наряду со сложнейшими современными методами метагеномного анализа и компьютерной обработки геномных данных, отделить фрагменты генетического материала DSAG от всех прочих и собрать из них три генома. Авторы использовали множество хитроумных приемов. Например, чтобы на первом этапе получить набор фрагментов ДНК, почти наверняка принадлежащих DSAG, они искали «филогенетически значимые» гены (то есть медленно эволюционирующие и при этом имеющиеся почти у всех микробов), строили для каждого гена эволюционное дерево, а затем выбирали те генетические варианты, чье положение на дереве соответствует положению DSAG на дереве 16S рРНК. Поскольку природа DSAG после сборки геномов во многом прояснилась, авторы присвоили группе более внятное название. Они нарекли глубоководных микробов «локиархеями» (Lokiarchaeota) в честь гидротермального района Замок Локи, а также в связи с тем, что споры мифологов вокруг фигуры этого скандинавского бога сопоставимы по остроте со спорами биологов о происхождении эукариот. Тот представитель группы, чей геном собрали почти полностью, был назван Lokiarchaeum, двух других обозначили пока условно: Loki2 и Loki3. О чем же рассказали геномы локиархей? Прежде всего, они позволили построить надежное эволюционное дерево, основанное не на единственном гене 16S рРНК, как до сих пор, а на аминокислотных последовательностях 36 консервативных белков, считающихся хорошими «филогенетическими маркерами» (рис. 3). [микроб 2.png|thumb|700px|center|Рис. 3. Эволюционное дерево архей, основанное на последовательностях 36 консервативных белков. Видно, что локиархеи (Lokiarchaeota) образуют единую группу в пределах надтипа TACK, в состав которой входят также эукариоты (Eukarya). Числа над и под ветвями дерева соответствуют двум количественным оценкам достоверности данной ветви. Верхнее число — байесовская апостериорная вероятность (Bayesian posterior probability, см. [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bayesian_inference Bayesian inference), показаны значения выше 0,7; нижнее число — максимально правдоподобное (см. Метод максимального правдоподобия) опорное значение бутстрэпа (bootstrap support value, см. Bootstrapping), показаны значения выше 70. Рисунок из обсуждаемой статьи в Nature]] На этом дереве локиархеи образуют единую монофилетическую группу в пределах надтипа TACK. Когда авторы включили в анализируемый массив данные по эукариотам, те пристроились к локиархеям в качестве одной из веточек: ближе к Loki3, чем к Lokiarchaeum и Loki2. Таким образом, локиархеи оказались ближе к эукариотам, чем к другим археям (подобно тому, как шимпанзе ближе к людям, чем к другим обезьянам). С точки зрения кладистической систематики это означает, что эукариоты — подмножество архей (подобно тому, как люди — подмножество обезьян). Таким образом, подтвердилась двухдоменная, а не трехдоменная структура древа жизни. Одной из особенностей геномов локиархей является повышенная доля генов бактериального происхождения. Это согласуется со сказанным выше о периодическом массовом заимствовании бактериальных генов археями, в том числе, возможно, и предками эукариот. Если локиархеи — ближайшая родня эукариот, то у них могут найтись гены и признаки, характерные для эукариот, но отсутствующие у других прокариот. И действительно, в геноме Lokiarchaeum нашлось целых 175 белок-кодирующих генов (3,3% от общего числа генов в геноме), похожих на эукариотические, в том числе на так называемые ESPs (eukaryotic signature proteins) — белки, считающиеся уникальными для эукариот. Этот факт, наряду с вышеупомянутым эволюционным деревом, — второй весомый довод в пользу близкого родства локиархей и эукариот. Авторы скрупулезно разбирают факты, позволяющие утверждать, что «эукариотические» гены Lokiarchaeum не являются результатом случайного загрязнения собранного генома нуклеотидными последовательностями эукариот. Во-первых, эти гены у Lokiarchaeum всегда соседствуют с типично прокариотическими генами, а во многих случаях они находились на прочтенных фрагментах ДНК вместе с генами, уникальными для архей. Во-вторых, эти гены присутствуют в пробе во множестве экземпляров. При этом настоящая эукариотическая ДНК там обнаружена лишь в следовых количествах, а характерные для эукариот гены 18S рРНК вовсе не найдены. В третьих, на эволюционных деревьях «эукариотические» гены локиархей во многих случаях образуют базальные ветви, то есть отделяются от общего ствола до начала дивергенции эукариот. Это значит, что они унаследованы от общего с эукариотами предка, а не заимствованы у эукариот позднее. Среди «эукариотических» генов локиархей наибольший интерес представляют гены, связанные с подвижностью клетки и ее мембраны, с возможностью формирования разнообразных мембранных структур и активного захвата объектов из внешней среды (см. фагоцитоз). Ключевую роль в выполнении этих функций у эукариот играет белок актин — важнейший компонент цитоскелета. В геноме Lokiarchaeum имеется целых пять генов, кодирующих белки, похожие на эукариотические актины и актиноподобные белки (ARPs, actin-related proteins). Эти белки локиархей («локиактины») намного ближе к актинам эукариот, чем открытые ранее у других архей гомологи актина — так называемые кренактины. Эволюционные деревья показывают, что общий предок эукариот уже имел более одного актинового гена, то есть начало диверсификации актинов предшествовало появлению эукариот. Кроме того, у локиархей есть белки, похожие на известные эукариотические регуляторы формирования актиновых нитей. Таких белков нет у других прокариот. По мнению авторов, эти факты показывают, что у локиархей с большой вероятностью имеется актиновый цитоскелет. У локиархей также обнаружено большое разнообразие особых регуляторных белков (малых ГТФаз из надсемейства Ras, см. Ras superfamily), играющих у эукариот важную роль в регуляции работы актинового цитоскелета в ходе таких процессов, как фагоцитоз и везикулярный транспорт. У некоторых других прокариот тоже найдены похожие белки, но в несопоставимо меньшем количестве. Еще одна «эукариотическая» черта локиархей — присутствие особого комплекса генов (ESCRT), служащего для образования всевозможных изгибов клеточной мембраны и отпочковывания мембранных пузырьков. У эукариот комплекс ESCRT обслуживает, помимо прочего, систему убиквитин-опосредованной деградации белка (см. Убиквитин); в геномах локиархей обнаружены компоненты и этой системы тоже. Рибосомы локиархей, по-видимому, больше похожи на рибосомы эукариот, чем любые другие прокариотические рибосомы. В частности, только у локиархей есть «эукариотический» рибосомный белок L22e. Таким образом, локиархеи оказались своеобразными переходными формами, заполняющими брешь между типичными про- и эукариотами. Важность этого открытия для решения проблемы происхождения эукариот трудно переоценить. Анализ генома локиархей и его сравнение с геномами других представителей клады TACK показали, что архейный предок эукариот имел сложное строение и обладал многими продвинутыми признаками, которые раньше считались уникальными для эукариот. Такие эукариотические «ноу-хау», как убиквитиновая система деградации отслуживших белков, актиновый цитоскелет, везикулярный транспорт, а возможно, и фагоцитоз, необходимый для захвата симбионтов, — всё это, вероятно, уже имелось у тех архей, которые дали начало эукариотам, подружившись с альфапротеобактерией — предком будущих митохондрий. В свете новых данных становится понятнее отмеченное ранее мозаичное распределение отдельных эукариотических признаков у архей из клады TACK. Скорее всего, эти признаки имелись у их общего предка с локиархеями и эукариотами, но потом в разных ветвях они многократно и независимо терялись (рис. 4). thumb|700px|center|Рис. 4. Распределение эукариотических признаков в разных группах архей. Дерево слева показывает предполагаемую последовательность приобретения признаков (цветные кружки — приобретение признака, перечеркнутые кружки — утрата). Наполовину закрашенные кружки означают, что данный признак есть лишь у некоторых представителей группы. Рисунок из обсуждаемой статьи в Nature Растущие возможности метагеномики и компьютерного анализа нуклеотидных последовательностей позволяют надеяться, что среди некультивируемых микробов — этой «темной материи» мира прокариот — будет найдено еще немало интересных форм. В частности, среди локиархей (которые, как мы знаем, являются широко распространенной и массовой глубоководной группой) вполне могут обнаружиться виды, стоящие еще ближе к эукариотам, чем описанные в обсуждаемой статье. Примечания Ссылки Литература * 1) Anja Spang, Jimmy H. Saw, Steffen L. Jørgensen, Katarzyna Zaremba-Niedzwiedzka, Joran Martijn, Anders E. Lind, Roel van Eijk, Christa Schleper, Lionel Guy & Thijs J. G. Ettema. Complex archaea that bridge the gap between prokaryotes and eukaryotes // Nature. Published online 06 May 2015. * 2) T. Martin Embley & Tom A. Williams. Steps on the road to eukaryotes // Nature. Published online 06 May 2015. Категория:Эволюция Категория:Генетика Категория:Микробиология Категория:Систематика